


Look at me, what do you see?

by retrospectav



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut, there may be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retired army doctor recently returned from Afghanistan tries to make his way by himself in a small flat in London.<br/>They say his main reason for discharge was a bullet, but there is a much more sinister reason than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me, what do you see?

**Author's Note:**

> A headcannon of my own with inspiration from omegaverse and Ursula Le Guin's book 'The Left Hand of Darkness.'  
> Possibly to be continued.  
> Please read and review.

A quiet sigh escaped the man’s lips in the darkened room as he peered out onto the street below from the side of his neatly made bed. It was raining heavily, but the traffic and pedestrians were going about their business as normal. I guess you can’t expect anything else from Londoners, can you? The sandy-haired man thought to himself.  
The man sniffed in satisfaction of the weather. It was what he was used to. The wet, the rain, the cold. Much more like home as opposed to the dry, heat of Afghanistan, but he had to put his own weather preferences aside for the reason why he was sent there. 

He was a soldier and a doctor, working in the army stationed in Afghanistan. Despite the weather he had fitted the job description like a glove. He really felt he was making a difference to society, even if it was in the midst of a war. It was ironic to use the term, but his life at that moment was going “swimmingly.” The man had volunteered to stay behind with a small company when many soldiers were given leave for christmas and new year. It had been a particularly busy time, apart from decreased numbers in the camp, there was a close-range attack on one of the companies’ outpost tents, calling the man to drive out and tend to the wounded on site.  
It was on this dusky new year’s eve that the man and his company en route to the outpost tent were ambushed by enemy fire. The man sustained a bullet wound to his left shoulder and injured his right leg mysteriously. Then the enemy retreated and left their company to suffer in the now cold, scratchy sand of the desert. The man’s base camp had been alerted to their small party’s attack and drove a dozen crew up the outpost tent to tend to the wounded and total the body count.  
Luckily, the man was very much alive with minor injuries compared to the rest of his team, but in all honesty, it would’ve been better if this man died that night. Better that than to ever experience the sheer horror that he later had caught a taste of. 

In the flurry of combat, he had neglected to realise the position of the moon and the time of the year. The man had left his own vital medication that they all depended on back at base camp. It wasn’t until the remaining squad had returned to base camp, corpses in tow, that the man realised his utterly fatal mistake. It was orienting night and he hadn’t taken the pill to calm it all, to numb his senses and confuse the others around him. He yelled at his colleagues, warning them of the danger of his mistake. To halt any new and feminine changes his body went through as the new year approached. They took no notice of him as they gave him morphine and dug out the bullet in his shoulder, tending to his wounds. 

It wasn't just him that was cursed with this fate; it was inevitable in everyone’s lives on this one night. The changes were slow, but strong. His scent, like the smell of honey wafted through the camp as the other soldiers slept. Even if they had taken their own pills, it wasn’t an exact science and the contraindicating effects were still yet to be confirmed. The man screaming now due to his internal change, pleaded with the late shift medics in the field hospital to administer his pill and that they needed to air lift him out. At first they laughed at the man, saying how stupid someone particularly a doctor would have to be to forget to take it.  
It wasn’t until they heard the baying racquet and heavy stomping of feet towards the field hospital that they too realised the error. The orienting process was already taking a strong hold of the other soldiers, some were good friends of his, but the urge to mate with the only viable female masked all other judgement rendering the short army doctor in the field hospital all too appealing. A disused helicopter set to auto pilot was ordered to evacuate the man to abandoned camp far away from base. It was agreed he would have to wait out the rest of the night and he would be picked up and shipped back home at first light.


End file.
